codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Angel
Fallen Angel is the second mission of ''Call of Duty: Annihilation. '' Characters *'Paul "Reaper" Grimm Playable' *'Joe "Breacher" Wharton 'Joe 'Breacher' Wharton *'Jason "Grinder" Price' *'Samuel "Titan" Jackson' *'Overlord Only' *'Arch Angel 1-1 K.I.A' *'Madeline Parker' Transcript [ Redemption New York, United States of America Staff Sergeant Paul 'Reaper' Grimm Delta Force, "Tombstone Actual" May 29th, 2027 - 6:35 PM ] The screen is black, Gimme Shelter by the Rolling Stones is playing. A voice is heard Price: "Wake up, we're almost there" Grimm: "I'm up" Wharton: "Damn, this song is old" Jackson: "Just like you" Wharton: "Laughs, go fuck yourself" A Hunter Killer flys over the squad and is seen heading towards Times Square. Price: "Is that ours?" Jackson: "Don't know" Wharton: "It's Farells, motherfucker's got military grade equipment" Overlord: "Tombstone Actual, what's your ETA?" Price: "We see Times Square" Wharton: Stop here, we'll continue on foot" Arch Angel 1-1: "Be advised, multiple hostiles in your vicinity" Wharton: "Can you neutralize the threat?" Arch Angel 1-1: "Negative, danger close, too many civilian casualties" The squad reach a badly damaged Time Square and take cover behind a truck, they see Farell's mercenary's executing civilians. Grimm aims his ARX-16 at the executioners head. Grimm: "Gonna fuck this guys day up" Jackson places his hand on your gun and lowers it Jackson: "You'll get us killed" Grimm: "Your going let these fuckers kill innocent civilians?, the ones we're meant to protect" Wharton: "Arch Angel, this is "Tombstone Actual", do you read me?" Arch Angel 1-1: "I read you loud and clear, over" Wharton: "Can you fly-by and create a distraction?, be advised they have anti-air equipment" Arch Angel 1-1: "Creating a diversion now" "Arch Angel" fly's by which catches the attention of Farell's men, they begin to fire at the chopper. The squad sneaks by the men and they enter a building. You hear a rocket being launched and a chopper spinning out and crashing into a building. Arch Angel 1-1 "Going down, going down" Jackson: "let's move before they catch us" Wharton: "Going to check the wreckage for survivors" Price: "No one survived that" Grimm: "Lets move" The squad moves forward and see a shadow of to men sitting down Farell's Mercenary #1: "Why are you working for the Supreme Leader"? Farell's Mercenary #2: "Everything he says is correct, how the government fucks everyone over" Farell's Mercenary #1: "Don't worry, stick with me and you'll be safe" You take out both men, you look at the bodies and discover that one was a teenage boy Grimm: "Jesus Christ, he was just a boy. No older than my son" Price: "You didn't know that, it wasn't your fault" Jackson picks up the body and puts it on a nearby table, he finds a painters sheet, closes the boys eyes and covers him with the sheet W'harton: "Let's go, we're the USMC's last hope"' The squad exits the building, a .50 caliber round flies past your head causing you and your squad to duck down behind a low brick wall. Jackson: ".50!, hit the' deck"' You and your squad crawl forward while bullets pierce through the wall narrowly missing you. You and your squad reach the building in front of you. Wharton sees 8 mercenaries moving closer towards the squad Wharton: "Run towards that alleyway on my mark....now" The squad runs towards the alleyway, the mercenaries run after them and open fire on the squad, they reach the alleyway and keep running, four of feral's soldiers run after squad and begin shooting. The squad reach a group of armed civilians, the squad stops and raise their weapons at the civilians which prompts the armed civilians to do the same. Both parties hear the soldiers, a female police officer kills farell's soldiers with her RPMD. Madeline: "I'm Police Officer Madeline Parker, leader of The Retaliation" Wharton: "Joe Wharton, leader of Tombstone Actual" Overlord: "Be Advised, we have lost Brooklyn, we're bombing the Brooklyn Bridge to prevent further occupation" Weapons *'ARX-16 used by Reaper, Breacher and Grinder' *'KAP .45 used by Reaper and Grinder' *'Hammer used by Breacher' *'Preacher used by Titan' *'AK-21 used by Farell's Mercanary's' *'RPMD used by Madeline' *'AK-47 used by some Resistance members' *'M1911 used by some Resistance members' *'KSVK .50 used by the Sniper' Category:Call of Duty: Annihilation Category:Missions